


A bad dream

by eris_discordia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death In Dream, F/M, It based on my series that I haven't touch for a while, Myosotis - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: They’re walking side by side. Deeper and deeper into the forest. To the place where they first met. The place that was most precious to both of them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	A bad dream

They’re walking side by side. Deeper and deeper into the forest. To the place where they first met. The place that was most precious to both of them. 

The sound of the waterfall made her excited. Leaving him behind a bit. He shouted at her to be careful, making her carefully took her step while still maintaining her speed. 

When her eyes landed on the waterfall, she slowed down her speed. And playing with the fast water falling from above. Upon heard her name being called, she turned around and saw him. Walking to her. 

She should see it coming. She can prevent it from happening. She can at least do something other than seeing  _ that _ happen. 

Seeing him being stab with the long white sword. A sword that she came across so much. The sword that causes both of them more damage the ordinary sword. Sword made from light magic. 

As the sword dispersed into nothing, she saw the killer. A beautiful short girl in beautiful white dress paint in the red blood of her victim, one will mistake her as a doll. A pair of red eyes looking at her with a total blankness. Her movement was sluggish as the girl walking closer to her. 

She knew she has to run. Or just attack the killer or even just prepared herself for an attack coming. But she can’t. The moment his body fall to the ground unmoving, her body was in immense pain. To even tried to gather her magic to create a sword making the pain hurt even worse. 

The girl did not kill her. She wishes she did. Instead, the girl let her living in the most painful pain she ever felt. With her sweet voice, she told her how unfortunate for them to be bond by Myosotis and their reincarnation will be the catalyst to the world. And the killer put flowers, small blue flowers in both their hand before leaving them both there. 

She did manage to walk under the pain, even her body protested. Until her body giving up and she collapsed near his body. She managed to hold his hand  ~~ cold, so cold ~~ as her mind unable to process more than pain. 

***

She woke up. 

Gasping, trying to regulate her breath. Until her mind was fully processing where she was. 

She’s in her room. In her bed. And there’s no pain at all. Glancing on the nightstand, she saw a tiny light was blinking from her phone. Slowly, she reached for it. 

The light from the phone display made her squint for a moment. 

The notification showed new messages coming from ‘Airi’. Opening the messaging app, she saw Airi still typing. Instead of replying to any messages he sent, she called him. 

“Why are you still awake, Eri?” was the first thing he said once he accepted the call. She chuckled but did not bother to correct him. Instead, she asked him about his rant messages. 

It’s only a dream. A horrible dream, she told herself. Listening to his voice, she knew that he’s alive. Alive and was annoyed with his twin. 

Her hand went to the bandaged shoulder, where the mark, her birthmark was. A small flower, Myosotis or commonly known as forget-me-not to be exact. 

By the time the called ended, she almost forgot what’s she dreaming. All she knew was that it’s a bad dream. 

Since she’s already awake and unable to sleep for a while, she better uses her time to create a plan for the next project. And sure that this will be another masterpiece like all her other project before. 


End file.
